<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaa vs. Velociraptors by SpaceRacer89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465337">Kaa vs. Velociraptors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89'>SpaceRacer89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park, the Jungle Book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaa the Python has a deadly encounter with a pack of velociraptors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaa vs. Velociraptors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaa vs. Velociraptors</p><p>Kaa woke up in a daze and looked around. There was no sign of the jungle girl. She couldn’t believe it. She had the girl wrapped up tight in her coils, and then her wolf family interfered and took her away. Kaa was furious. ‘Now what am I going to eat?’ She had a meal ready to eat, and now it was gone. ‘I’ll to find something else to eat.’ Kaa slithered over to the river bank. When she got there, she couldn’t believe her eyes. A nest of fresh eggs. ‘Finally, some very delicious treats!’ Kaa approached the nest, licking her lips. Suddenly, a dark, grey velociraptor jumped out from behind a tree. “What do you want?” Kaa asked, feeling irritated. The raptor snarled at Kaa, then made a calling sound. “I’m not letting you get in the way of my snacks!” Kaa glared at the raptor, her eyes swirling different colors. The raptor kneeled down feeling dizzy. “That’s better, now I can enjoy some” But right as she was about to grab an egg, two more velociraptors popped out of the bushes. On her left, a grey raptor with blue markings. On her right, a red one with tiger stripes. Kaa was amazed. The raptors had set a trap. “What a clever plan!” The red raptor lunged, but Kaa grabbed him in her coils. Blue leaped onto her, digging her claws into Kaa’s coils. The three of them wrestled on the ground and hit Grey, knocking him out of hypnosis. Grey got up and grabbed Kaa’s tail with his teeth. Kaa cringed at the searing pain, causing her to lose her grip on Red. As Kaa’s coils loosened, Red worked his way out and tore his claws into her flesh. Kaa tried to lung at him, but came a foot short as Blue grabbed her by the throat in her teeth. As Blue bit down, Kaa gagged and lost her breath. At that moment, she realized that she was done for. There was nothing that Kaa could do, except hope that it all be over soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>